User talk:Gemini
Hello Hi and welcome to GuildWiki. I'm glad to see that you're showing an interest in the some of the armor pages, but could you please see Project:Style and formatting/Armor for the correct way to format the armor articles. The icon images should go in the box in the upper right, w/o the stats showing. Thanks. =) --Rainith 23:34, 12 May 2006 (CDT) :Hi and welcome. The mesmer armor pages are probably the best ones to look for help as they were the ones first created in the new style. -- 13:19, 18 May 2006 (CDT) :Btw, nice name ;) --Gem Skill Icons The skill icons use the custom made borders to fit in with the official sites Fan site kit icons from the original games. That's why I reverted your image. We're hoping that ANet releases new FSKs for Factions. --Rainith 16:19, 18 May 2006 (CDT) Monk's armor Is there any particular reason you reverted the monk krytan armor thumbnail image to the old one? The old image is not cropped and has already been markd for deletion. If you want the thumbnail to be something you uploaded, please take a better screenshot and re-upload, or it will be replaced. -- Ledrug 01:52, 30 June 2006 (CDT) Welcome I see you have already contributed some under your IP. I guess I'm late in welcoming you to the community. Welcome anyways :D . It's nice to show support for Dragon Warrior/Dragon Quest. One of my favorite gaming series of all time. -Gares 12:40, 21 August 2006 (CDT) hmm Why does your W build have sig of rejuvination on it? o_O -Ichigo724 12:06, 20 January 2007 (CST) :It's a Warrior/Monk :-) Gemini 20 January 2007 ::To heal others? Sig of rejuvination sucks to use on yourself, and W's are pressure - not healing others >_> -Ichigo724 14:55, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::Ah, ok, I didn't know what you meant. Well, it's my brother's character, so I'm not sure. I guess he likes to have a heal just in case the primary monks are dead. -- Gemini 20 January 2007 Divine Aura Hi, I don't know why did you change my divine aura image (dervish female) with yours. If it was because of crop proportions, you could just tell me like you were told once, to be polite, you know. Your image gave nothing new that mine hadn't. When I first edited the image, I posted it because a new aura appeared, so it was something useful for the community. Your new image gives nothing new but a boost to your ego. In case I'm wrong, let me know why, ok? I'm reverting the image till then. -- Azuredraco 03:49, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :I already made a post on the image's talk page, but I want to respond to your comment about me being impolite. I waited about 2 months instead of just replacing your image right out. You had plenty of time to overwrite your own image with a correct one. As for not telling you about it, I have this response: I don't know you so how would I know that you'd even read my message. You didn't have a talk page or bio page, and your only contributions were those images, so I didn't know what your level of participation on GuildWiki was going to be. Second, do you think most people on GuildWiki inform the user when they overwrite on old image? I doubt it. I know, I know, just because most people are rude, doesn't give me a valid excuse to be rude, but I'm just following the majority of what I've seen here. -- Gemini 30 March 2007 wth. I'm at a loss as to why the redirect I tried to put on your sig image didn't work o_O –Ichigo724 22:33, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :Purge your cache nub :P -Auron 22:58, 30 March 2007 (CDT) ::... ugh *hits ctrl-f5* –Ichigo724 10:11, 31 March 2007 (CDT)